During the last grant period, the Case CCC has undergone substantial reorganization with the incorporation of the Cleveland Clinic along with the 17-year involvement of faculty from University Hospitals of Cleveland and Case Western Reserve University. To support this transition, Case CCC has sought the active participation of internal and external advisors, as well as the most senior institutional leadership from each of the affiliated institutions. Case CCC Director and Senior Leaders have responded appropriately to External Advisory Board reviews with significant modification to priorities and plans, which have been the basis for the progress, made over the grant period. A strategic plan process is now in place, which will be utilized to support the direction and investment of resources over the next 5 years. Funds for planning and evaluation are used for External Advisory Board meetings as well as strategic planning and scientific retreats for Cancer Center members.